Alberta's Adventuers at Camp Half Blood
by JustATouchOfCrazy
Summary: Alberta is going to summer camp, she is told to go over a hill but suddenly finds a place that she didn't expect! She builds her life up here and hates to be taken back home!
1. Chapter 1

"Alberta! Get your fat ass out of that fat bed!"

I groaned. "Coming Mom!"

Yup, that's my name… Alberta, after some stupid province in Canada I suppose… Or maybe it was just my Mom coming up with a name she tought was 100% original… Pushing my self up on my arms I walked over to the large dresser, I pulled out a few clothes. A pair of tight jeans, a pale pink T-shirt that had black splotches on it, miss match socks, (One green and one orange!) then ran my brush though my hair. My hair was brunette with pink died tip…. Yes I died my hair pink! Problem? Okay good. My little sister, Nellie, ran into the room. "UPPPPPPP WAAAAAKKKKEEE UPPP!"

I glared at her. "I will toss this brush at your darn head unless you leave me in peace…"

Surprisingly she listened. I turned around and looked at all the junk on my bed. "Packing.." I muttered underneath my breath, Mom had wanted to send me to this weird summer camp. I dunno why. When packing I caught sight of something red on my side. I lifted my shirt up and saw that I was bleeding. "Damn… Have to wash this now." I peeled the shirt off and put a band-aid on the scratch. I put on another shirt and started packing.

Two hours later I was done. Almost all my shorts, T-shirts, tooth brush, hair brush, big bag of hair elascitcs, (I told them to all stay put and not run off to unknown parts of my bags..) first aid stuff, a book, my knife (Yes I have a knife… I don't know what im gonna do with it yet!) nail polish (In case we go into town.) skirts, and some other stuff. I walked downstairs and saw my mother staring at me. "You woke up late… And took two hours to get out of bed! Quick go pack! Fast!"

"Mom, I already am packed."

"Good Job, Abbie." Said Nellie.

I ran back up and pulled down my bags. "So.. Uh. WHY Do you want me to go to this summer camp Mom?"

"Because there will be kids like you.."

"Me? Like me?! The kids that when it thunders you feel alive? The kids that-"

"SHUT UP CHILD!"

I sighed, crossing my arms. I was different then half the kids I knew. What I was gonna finished with was that If one of my friends lied, I never talked to them again. I could not STAND liars or cheaters or oath breathers. Also I adore thunder and lighting. I suppose im just Me I guess..

My mother ordered me to get in the car along with Nellie. I followed her orders. I suppose I should tell you a bit about my family.. Well… My mom sleeps with a bunch of guys. She got pregnant twice, first with me then with Nellie. I suppose I'll never know who my father is but I think that is good.. I don't want to know if my father is some drunken guy that does nothing but drink and work to get drunk again. As I thought that a clap of thunder sounded far off in the distance. Well, that's all I have to tell I suppose, aside from the fact that Mom's parents died. They died in an earthquake.

After awhile of driving I had to use the toilet pretry darn bad.. So I asked Mom if I could, she said yes and directed me over the hill to a strawberry farm. I followed her directions and it was kinda hard getting over the hill. I thought something was gonna come out and attack me.. Once I got over the hill I saw lots and lots of strawberries… Heck it was still spring! They should be little green plants now! Also I saw a few people bending over the plants. All of them had orange T-shirts. Each one of the T-shirts read "Half Blood Camp." I waved my hand around. "Hello!"

This caused some of the kids to look up. They pointed at me. Is it really not normal to see a 13 year old girl in a T-shirt and jeans? I walked down. Some people whispers. "She couldn't have gotten past if she isn't one.."


	2. Chapter 2

_This caused some of the kids to look up. They pointed at me. Is it really not normal to see a 13 year old girl in a T-shirt and jeans? I walked down. Some people whispers. "She couldn't have gotten past if she isn't one.."_

I looked at them. "Yes? What is so unusual about a brunette with pink tipped hair? Is it the socks? Is it the T-shirt? Is it the jeans?" Okay.. Maybe I was over reaction a bit..

A boy looked over at another guy. "Gosh… Fistey one here.."

A tall girl walked over, she had a necklace on, an orange "Camp Half Blood" T-shirt and jeans, aside from that her hair was blonde and she had grey eyes, a Yankies hat was tied to her waist with a belt. She held her hand out. "Annabeth… Maybe you should go get your bags? You found you destination."

I paused. "Uh… I was heading to a summer camp. I don't thing-" I made air quotation marks with my fingers" 'Camp Half Blood' was it."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "It was, you have to be a half blood to enter the camp… You entered."

A half blood? What the heck? I shook my head. "What the heck is a half blood?"

She smiled. "You will find out." She turned to a boy with black hair and green eyes. He was tall and about Annabeth's age. "Percy? Can you get Chiron and Mr.D?"

A few mintues late a man in a while chair and someone walking along side came down to the strawberry fields. I waved slightly and saw that he glared at me.. I frowned. "Hi…?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A few mintues late a man in a while chair and someone walking along side came down to the strawberry fields. I waved slightly and saw that he glared at me.. I frowned. "Hi…?"_

The man in the wheelchair nodded to me. "Hello. My name is Chiron." I held my hand out, and in return got a good firm handshake.

I looked at the other man. He held his hand out. "Mr.D. Yourself?"

I smiled slightly. "My name is Alberta… Alberta Mountain. I know, lame name."

I heard some one snigger from behind me. 'yeah, laaaame name' I thought to myself. Following Chiron and Mr. D to the big house I sat down. They started to explain why I was here.

"Wait… You think I am a DEMIGOD?!"

They both nodded. "Not think… Know. You entered here without a problem right?"

"Yeah…"

"We have to put you up in Hermes's cabin for now.. Your unclaimed."

"Unclaimed?"

"You see, when your godly parent claims you, you can be put in their cabin, sense your unclaimed and Hermes is quite nice you can stay in his cabin."

I nodded, Chiron leaned forward and suddenly became centaur in front of me. I started for a moment and then had to pinch myself. I pointed to the wheel chair and looked at him.

"I get that a lot from the first timers.."

Nodding I was lead to Hermes' cabin. Chiron knocked and let me in. I looked around, there was lots of people. I nodded.

"Hi.. Im Albetra."

A friendly boy walked forward. "Hi! My name is Karl… Mostly im called Krazy though.." The whole cabin laughed slightly. I held my hand out. "Nice to meet you Karl!"

**Looks like she found her self a friend! ^-^ Akay… Sorry for the short chapter again but I'm doing it in short bits then sometimes a long one or two when I type a lot. BUT im kinda stuck right now. :I**


	4. Chapter 4

_A friendly boy walked forward. "Hi! My name is Karl… Mostly im called Krazy though.." The whole cabin laughed slightly. I held my hand out. "Nice to meet you Karl!"_

Karl shook my hand, a nice firm handshake, then thought for a second. "That's Krazy with a K. Not a C."

I was thinking I would like this place, as me and the rest of Cabin Eleven headed down to the mess hall, then all that shattered as I heard someone from Ares' cabin. "Hey Punk."

Karl looked at me and shook his head. "Don't reply, they always do this to the new people, then pick on them."

I followed his advice until a meaty hand grabbed my shoulder. "I'mma talken to you PUNK."

I shrugged my shoulder, making the hand fall. It quickly found its spot again. I slowly turned around and saw a Ares' kid. I was shocked. 'do they ever bath?' I thought to my self. I shrugged my shoulder again. "Didn't your mommy tell you of personal space?"

Karl looked at me as if I was crazy, maybe I was just a little. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the girls gaze, her eyes where looking at me as if I was an animal-wait no, animals would be to kind for me. Some kind of grub..

Once in the mess hall Karl looked at me. "Of all things to say! Why?" I shrugged. "Felt good."

Karl just rolled his eyes. "I know THAT, it always feels good, but do you know who you just insulted?"

I shook my head.

"She is one of Ares' favored children, her name is Clareisse."

I shrugged. "So?"

'so the God of war is most likely pissed at me now…' I thought to myself.

That night I went to sleep in the cabin eleven, the snoft snores of the rest of the cabin comforted me slightly. I slowly fell asleep.

**Sorry its so short nowadays! But please Rate! Please! 3: **


End file.
